criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Never to Change the Past
Never to Change the Past is a case featured in Criminal Case as the Sixteenth case of the season as well the Sixteenth overall. It is featured as the Fifth case set in the The Tudor Era district of Parinaita. Plot The team set off and fly, secretly, over the town of Parinaita before they saw something very strange. They landed at Parinaita Docks, where they found the crushed body of Francis Drake. With another famous person dying early, the team started to worry about what effects this will have on the present. They started to investigate and found things that lead to young Woman, Emily Nightmare, Cardinal of the church, Stephen Shells, Rich Woman, Mary Melco and traveller and victim's captain, Thomas Wilhelm. They then got the results from the lab and then recapped the case before being interrupted by Duncan saying that someone was about to escape on the victim's boat! They went onto the boat and found the stowaway, a young woman from Spain, who was called Lucy Wilonson and they questioned her before arresting her for travelling the channel illegally. They then carried on with their investigation and found motives for 3 people and then returned to the time machine and recapped on everything. At that point, the cardinal ran into the time machine and revealed that they knew they won't real people from the time and that he would arrest them for murdering Francis and accused them of being aliens! After making the cardinal forget everything that happened in the time machine, the team carry on and finally arrest Thomas Wilhelm for the murder of Francis Drake. They went to Thomas, who said that he didn't murder Francis over and over again. After showing that they had everything on him, he gave in and confessed to the murder. When asked if he also murdered Kiwi Kindson. He denied ever knowing her and said that he murdered Francis to keep his secret safe. When asked what his secret was, Thomas felt pressured and spilled that his wife was Spanish and that he supported the Spanish invidion of England. He somewhat knew that the Spanish would lose to England if Francis Drake was still alive. He knew he had to murder him to make sure the English would lose to the Spanish and he made it look like an accident so the swiss guards wouldn't suspect a thing. The team then arrested Thomas. At the courtyard of the castle, Edward was waiting and wanted to hear all about this crazy idea of the English losing to Spain in a war. He then, and quickly, send the traveller to be executed for his terrorist and un-loyal move toward England. Back at the time machine, the team recapped the case and thought the best next move was to look into murder of Kiwi and find out who murdered her. The team talk to Richard about what he knew about the Hall of Knight, he recounted a nightmare he had while being trapped in a giant maze. The team agreed to help him and found a stone tablet, which, when fixed. They send to Jessica, who said that Stephen Shell, the cardinal, had the same dream when he was a child and that he was very scared of it, remembering monk type figures walking around the maze, trying to get them. The team went to question Stephen about this but was too scared to talk about it anymore and refused to talk about the scary nightmare. He could recount seeing monks and knights though. He made them go away. The team talked to a scared Mary, who revealed she saw someone with a strange gun from the future. The team asked if she saw the person but she said that she didn't. After finding a futuristic camera, they got a picture of a man. They headed to Emily and she said it was a Tudor man called "Edward Fights" and that he was known to be a bit dangerous. They returned this information to the chief, who was thankful and agreed that this information would be useful. They send it to Jessica to see where he was. After finishing everything. Jessica ran in and reported that Edward Fights was in the dungeons of Parinaita castle, awaiting trail for something. The chief got in hold of Edward and told him to wait for the team to get to the castle dungeon, the king agreed and the team set off to see of Edward was Kiwi's killer... Summary Victim *'Francis Drake' (Found crushed to death near Parinaita Docks) Murder weapon *'Anchor ' Killer *'Thomas Wilhelm' Suspects Emily_Nightmare_suspect_1.png|Emily Nightmare Stephen_Shells_suspect_1.png|Stephen Shells Mary_Melco_suspect_1.png|Mary Melco Thomas_Wilhelm_suspect_1.png|Thomas Wilhelm Lucy_Wilonson_suspect_1.png|Lucy Wilonson Quasi-suspect Richard_3_quasi.png|King Richard III ChiefNPPF.png|Knox Ties Killer's Profile *The killer has been on a boat. *The killer eats bread. *The killer has been to France. *The killer wears red. *The killer is over 35 years old. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Parinaita Port (Clues: Victim's body, Anchor, Paper) *Examine Paper (Result: Written Letter; New suspect: Emily Nightmare) *Tell Emily about the murder of Francis (New crime scene: Holy Star Inn) *Investigate Holy Star Inn (Clues: Safe, Pile of Clothes, Faded map of the world) *Examine Safe (Result: Silver Cross; New suspect: Cardinal Stephen Shells) *Ask the Cardinal about being in the inn with the victim. *Examine Pile of Clothes (Result: Card; New suspect: Mary Melco) *Question Mary about if she saw the victim. *Examine Faded Map (Result: Recovered map) *Analyse Map of the World (09:00:00; New suspect: Thomas Wilhelm) *Tell Thomas about Francis's murder. *Examine Anchor (Result: Crumbs) *Analyse Crumbs (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats bread) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has been on a boat) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate on the boat (Clues: Travel message, Broken Item) *Examine Travel Message (Result: Travel details) *Analyse Travel details (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has been to France) *Broken Item (Result: Fixed Necklace) *Analyse Necklace (03:00:00; New suspect: Lucy Wilonson) *Ask Lucy about escaping (Profile Updated: Lucy has been on a boat) *Investigate Inn tables (Everything above must be finished first; Secret compartment, Ripped paper, Broken Jug) *Examine Secret Compartment (Result: Murder drawing) *Question Mary about wanting to murder the victim (Profile Updated: Mary has been on a boat, has been to France and eats bread) *Examine Ripped Paper (Result: Fixed hate message for the victim) *Analyse Hate message (12:00:00) *Question Emily about hating the victim (Profile Updated: Emily has been on a boat, has been to France and eats bread) *Examine Broken jug (Result: Angry message) *Ask Thomas about being mad at the victim (Profile Updated: Thomas has been on a boat, has been to France and eats bread) *Move onto chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Captain's wheel (Clue: Scroll, Locked chest) *Examine Faded Scroll (Result: Recovered writing; New minigame unlocked: Solve the puzzle) *Solve the Puzzle of the Mystery Scroll (Result: Threats from the Spanish King) *Get answers for the real reason Lucy came over to Britain (Profile Updated: Lucy has been on a boat, has been to France and eats bread) *Examine Locked Chest (Result: Chest full of gold) *Analyse Chest of Gold (09:00:00) *Question the cardinal about giving the gold to the victim (Profile Updated: Stephen has been on a boat and eats Bread) *Investigate Boat setting point (Clue: Knife, Pile of floor boards) *Examine Knife (Result: Fibers) *Analyse Fibers (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red) *Examine Pile of Floor boards (Result: Broken Metal object) *Examine Broken Metal object (Result: metal object) *Analyse Metal Object (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over 35 years old) *Arrest the killer now! *Move onto Misplaced in Time (5/7) (No stars) Misplaced in Time (5/7) *Speak to Richard about the Hall of Knights (Available at the beginning of Misplaced in Time; Reward: King's Crown with Ginger hair) *Investigate Holy Star Inn (Clue: Broken Stone) *Examine Broken Stone (Result: Tablet) *Analyse Tablet (09:00:00) *Ask Stephen about the "Knightmare dream" (Result: 20,000 Coins) *Question Mary about what she saw. *Investigate Parinaita port (Clue: Locked Camera) *Examine Locked camera (Result: Picture) *Analyse Picture (06:00:00) *Ask Emily about the man in the picture (Reward: Burger) *Updated Knox Ties about Kiwi's murder. *Move onto the next case (1 star) Trivia *The Holy Star inn was referenced in the last case. It was the inn where the killer, Pietta Root, worked at. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:The Tudor Era